marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynx (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Canadian Wilderness (presumably); Formerly the laboratory of Dr. Ilves, in Wappinger Falls, New York; former prisoner at Imus Champion's Southern California facility; formerly a SHIELD II safe-house in Maine | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 139 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercernary | Education = | Origin = Mutated by Panacea drug | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Dennis Jensen | First = Marvel Comics Presents #123 | HistoryText = Lynx's beginnings are not completely explained. She was born without an immune system and raised in a germ-free environment. It is unclear whether the organization known as They obtained her at birth, or if they only obtained her for experimentation as an adult. The scientists who raised her wished to learn what would happen if she was kept from any human contact whatsoever at any point in her life. The German scientist, Dr. Reigert Ilves, an employee of They, decided that the girl, whom they code-named Lynx, presumably due to her feral behavior, would be a perfect subject for his experiments. Reigert had designed the Panacea drug, which was a cure for all known forms of disease, and he injected the Lynx with the only known sample. However, Ilves then was plagued by guilt over the problems that suddenly curing a disease or earth would cause. Ilves set his own laboratory on fire, destroying all evidence of his research, hoping to kill both himself and the Lynx. The adventurer Wolverine, having heard rumors of the Panacea drug, arrived too late to save Ilves, but freed and befriended the Lynx. Lynx and Wolverine were both then incapacitated by Courier, an agent of the German government who sought to recover the Lynx for themselves, believing Ilves had used research stolen from them. Courier's attempt to take her to his government was halted by Wolverine, who rapidly recovered and confronted him again. As the two struggled, the Lynx was stolen by the mercenary Peregrine, who was employed by Imus Champion. Champion was dying from a rare disease, and sought the Panacea to cure himself. The Lynx was delivered to Champion at his Southern California base, who then sent another group of agents, the Fleshtones to kill Peregrine to eliminate witnesses to Lynx's location. Courier and Wolverine, who tracked Peregrine to Champion's base, assisted him in defeating the Fleshtones. The Black Widow, acting on behalf of SHIELD, joined the three others in freeing Lynx. The Widow convinced the others to allow SHIELD to relocate and protect Lynx, but Courier and Wolverine feared that SHIELD would merely imprison and experiment on her further. The two men broke her free, and Wolverine took her to a SHIELD safe-house in Maine. Wolverine discovered that in their efforts to retrieve information about Panacea, SHIELD had injected Lynx with the Nancy Rushman personality, previously used on the Black Widow to allow her to go deep undercover in another mission. In this personality, the Lynx believed she was Wolverine's lover, and the two lived happily together in a shack in the woods. However, Wolverine felt guilty about submerging her true personality and betraying her trust, so he discontinued the shots, allowing her to revert to her feral state. The Lynx accompanied Wolverine and the Widow to the Antarctic base of They in order to discover the truth behind her origins. There they learned that They had created the Malaigent, a cure for the Panacea that also could kill a large number of people in extremely small doses. They planned to use the Malaigent as a threat against world powers to obtain wealth and/or power. However, Lynx, the Widow, Wolverine, Courier, and Peregrine together succeeded in destroying all data on the Malaigent, and Lynx apparently consumed the only existing sample. Wolverine then took the Lynx out to the wilderness and set her free. She believed he was taking her to their new home, and that she would be his mate, but he left her alone, hopefully to live out her life in peace. | Powers = The Lynx's body contained the Panacea drug, capable of curing every disease known to man. This may or may not have been neutralized if she consumed the Malaigent formula. Lynx is a savage and animal-like fighter. She possesses no education or social skills of any kind, relying almost entirely on instinct. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/lynx1.htm }}